Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an apparatus for thermally processing a substrate. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a lamp driver for lamps used as a source of radiation in a thermal processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid thermal processing (RTP) is a semiconductor manufacturing process for heating silicon substrates at high temperatures, often 1200 degrees Celsius or greater, in a relatively short period of time, for example, in several seconds or less. The heating is often achieved using high intensity lamps positioned in a lamphead assembly, which is not in fluid communication with a processing region. The lamphead assembly may be operated at a reduced pressure which matches the pressure in the processing region. At the reduced pressure, the minimum break down voltage for pressure controlling gases is low, which increases the risk of arcing between the lamps and the lamphead assembly.
Therefore, an improved lamp driver is needed.